leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-24704296-20140927194943
I think most of the things about the sion rework i really like, he looks like he is gonna be in a nice own sion-spot in the game. I do also think is kit is fairly balanced, as yes; his abilitys have an incredible amount of potential, BUT they are also the most telegraphed moves in the entire game if you ask me (especially Q and R) so some good reflexes can turn the incredible CC-value down a lot, as you wont be able to charge for a long time. (that doesnt mean that I say that the gank potential of the ult isnt there, I do think that if you have strong enough reflexes, you can flash/dash out of the way (most of the time) forcing sion to run past you). As of now, there are only 2 things I really dont like about sion. The thing I dislike most is the massive drop in base health. On live, its about 2200, on the PBE its only 1500. That is really reallt low if you ask me, considering he is a massive juggernaut. Now ofcourse he has the infinite healthscaling on his W, but to me it feels a bit like Riot say: well, we want to have someone scale infinitly cause it makes them unoque, but it also can potentially be way to strong, so well have to gut the base value to the ground to keep it somewhat balanced. Now I can see why you'd say that, but right now you need about 350 farm to reach the old amount of base health, and that's way to much in my opinion. I'd say increase his current base health to about 1900, so you do have some lower base value, but your W bonus actually is a bonus instead of a handicap. The second thing I dont like is the passive, and that isnt because I dont like the passive, but because (be honoust with me) in 99% of the cases the passive does barely anything. Yes, you gain 100% lifesteal, a free (very powerfull) on-hit effect and a second life (lets not forget about that :P) but you wont be able to attack anything with it. You are so easily kited, even with that speedboost. Now I know that is because the passive is potentially very strong, but as an example: on a youtube video i encountered someone who said: if you get stuck in a deathmatch as sion, youll always trade 1 for 1. No you wont, as Every champion (exept for mordekaiser) has someform of either CC or mobility, so you can just juke out of the way once the .5-1 second stasis starts, and you'll only be there to look scary. It still has some potential power in teamfights, but once you die in a teamfight your entire team should've been collapsiong on the enemy team, and your deal of CC should have secured the won TF in the first place, and if that isnt the case, there will be up to 5 enemy teammembers that can throw down the slightist form of cc, and your passive is gone. you're dead meat. (literally :D). The passive is mainly a way of looking scary and saying: avoid me, which is nice and special, but not exeptionally usefull in most cases (<-- looks a littlebit anctious at commentary cause this is probably completely ungrounded in any way shape or form). I think the passive brings back the problem of the current ulting sion, only not nearly as threatining( then again, you have an entirely different kit and role with the new rework) I feel like the passive is the thing that is going to need the most fiddling around with, but thats just a feeling. Just as a finisher, I dont have a PBE account, so I havent been able to play him yet, and any of the above opinions might change once i've played him. Also im not sure if the comment is too long and I should've made it a blog post instead, if so ill gladly do it. Thatnks for reading through that entire wall of text xD i didnt expect to type that much when i started ^^ TL;DR basehealth is too low and pasive could become problematic